fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mine Guy (MattBoo cartoon)
The Mine Guy is a cel animation series from MattBoo Productions, Inc. which aired on CNHubNicktoons's YouTube channel. As of August 24, 2012, the series has three episodes with a fourth one announced. Setting The show takes place mostly in a tree with a a branch in the forest where most of the characters usually reside in. Characters *Arnold the Mine Guy: A stick figure with a bomb for a head along with a button, that causes trumendous explosions. He loves exploding things. (First Appearence: The Mine Guy) *Aaron: A blonde person with a blue shirt. He resides on the tree branch usually, and loves peace, quiet, and reading books. He is usually annoyed by Arnold and his explosion obsession. (First Appearence: The Mine Guy) *Caterphiller: A smart caterpillar with a black hat who helps Arnold and Aaron with their problems. (First Appearence: The Mine Guy 2) *Boombird: A bomb/bird mix-up who is Arnold's pet bird and enjoys exploding things with him. (First Appearence: The Mine Guy 2) *Mr. Erik: A person who hosts any public released activity that Arnold and his friends participate in. (First Appearence: The Mine Guy 3: Game Show) Plot WARNING!!! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU'D RATHER WATCH THE VIDEOS TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS, THEN DO NOT READ THESE PLOTS! The Mine Guy While Aaron is relaxing in the tree branch, Arnold comes and keeps telling Aaron to press his button. Aaron doesn't understand, so Arnold tries tries to demonstarte, by pressing the button causing an explosion. The Mine Guy 2 Arnold is bored because he haven't exploded anything in weeks. So, Caterphiller comes and helps him. To help, he gave him Boombird. Arnold imagines that destruction and explosion and detonation with the Boombird would be fun, so he takes him. And after Aaron thinks that everything's back to normal, Arnold lights up Boombird's fuse and says "they don't call me The Mine Guy for nothing!", causing an explosion. The Mine Guy 3: Game Show Arnold, Aaron, Caterphiller, and Boombird (whose team name is "The Detonation Dudes") participate in a game show under the name of "Cash-O-Rama". They are in last place with $0 (thanks to Arnold constantly putting "lighter fluid and nuclear gases" for every one of their questions), with "The MattBoo Team" (MattBoo, MattBomb, and MattGoomb, who are so far the lead team) and "The Y-Guys" (Y-Guy, Mango and Gum) ahead of them. Then a miracle happens, a difficult math problem (364,500 divided by 5) is asked, and "The MattBoo Team" and "The Y-Guys" get the question wrong, but Caterphiller gets it right, putting "The Detonation Dudes" in the lead. Arnold and Aaron believe Caterphiller is their chance to win due to his high intelligence. And then, for every question afterwards Caterphiller answers and gets them in the lead. For the final question, either "The MattBoo Team" or "The Detonation Dudes" will answer the question right (2 + 2) to win $1,000,000. However, with Caterphiller having brain damage and amnesia (due to being small enough to smash himself to the answer button), Arnold has to answer. He answers "4" and gets it wrong, losing to "The MattBoo Team"'s response ("lighter fluid and nuclear gases"). "The MattBoo Team" and "The Y-Guys" (additionally) win the $1,000,000 prize and "The Detonation Dudes" lose and don't get any money at all. Aaron says the expression "I just wish we can just explode our depressions away", and Arnold, literally not taking as an expression, presses his button causing an explosion. Trivia *Ironically, Gum and MattGoomb (despite their guest appearences in the third episode) do not speak at all. Episodes *The Mine Guy (June 28, 2012) *The Mine Guy 2 (July 20, 2012) *The Mine Guy 3: Game Show (August 24, 2012) (With Special Guests: Y-Guy, MattBoo, MattBomb, Gum, Mango, and MattGoomb)